Jurassic Shark
Jurassic Shark 'is an upcoming film that is the replacement film of Island of Doom: Jurassic Park. Plot When an organization known as BioSyn creates a Biomechanical-Shark with great intelligence, they think they're beyond extraodinary, and they release it on purpose, with plans for execution of others ... and sure enough, it begins to attack people. Now, the beast has come behind the neighborhood of Mike Bruines who, along with tough hiker Chase Landon, neighborly shark expert Drake Matthews and several other friends go to their community walking trail to attempt destroying the behemoth in any way they can, and prevent any more deaths from happening. Characters Mike Bruines, the film's main protagonist, who hopes to get rid of the Shark completely. Chase Landon, the film's secondary protagonist, who is a strong hiker that Bruines hires to kill the Shark. Drake Matthews, the film's third protagonist, who is a Shark expert that Bruines also hires alongside Chase. Anna Shelby, a 5th grader who sneaks along with the group to find the Shark. Alexa Murray, a 2nd grader who also sneaks along with the group to find the Shark. Billy Trenton, a 6th grader, who Bruines invites along to help them destroy the Shark. Trenton acts as a mentor to Bruines as well. Cooper Culman, a 2nd grader, who enjoys weilding water guns and is extremely handy with them. He likes to be known as "Mercenary Cooper" (which is a reference to ''Jurassic Park III). Jeff Stanton, a 1st grader, who sometimes weilds water guns as well. He is the step-brother of Drake Matthews, and makes his first major appearence while appearing in the middle of the search for the Shark. Nate Stone, a 3rd grader, who is the first to be told by Bruines of the Shark problem, and organized the strategies to find it. It is also currently being determined on whether or not he will tag along with the others to find the beast. The Shark, the film's main atagonist, who is also the second main character alongside Bruines and Landon. Production Starscream7 is currently on a debate on when to film the movie, and the only reason he is speculating when he will do so is because of the danger of damaging the film's Shark. Starscream7 currently wishes to film it in October/November, which may be hard to do, because it will be colder and windier out. Since it will be windy, this may result in the Shark crashing into a tree and getting damaged, as well as the Shark accidently blowing away. If Starscream7 isn't able to start filming in October/November 2011, he wishes to begin filming in March/April 2012, and complete it by June 2012, and have a possible release date of July/August 2012. If he manages to film the entire movie in October/November 2011, and complete it entirely by December 2011, he will hopefully release it in January/February/March 2012. Currently, Starscream7 is aiming for the earliest filming date possible. Another obstacle in filming is for Starscream7's BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion, which, as of 9/24/11, is more than halfway through filming. By December 2011, he wishes to film a third and final BIONICLE film, titled BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds. War of the Worlds ''will most likely be SS7's biggest and hardest film to shoot yet, of the three he has planned and the one which will be released soon, ''BIONICLE: Universe. Please note, that this absolutely does '''NOT mean that the film will be cancelled. Starscream7 plans to create a customized Jaws ''Theme on the Piano, which will be the theme for the film. He is also planning to use parts of the ''Jaws Soundtrack, which, coincidently, is created by John Williams, the creator of the Jurassic Park Theme. Starscream7 currently also has the chain of events planned for the film. A list of Chapters has also been created, but it is possibly going to be modified. The script has not been started yet, however. SS7 says that once he finished On Being A Champion, he will begin working on the script for Jurassic Shark. Category:User:Starscream7 Category:2011 Category:2011 SS7 Storyline Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Movies Category:SS7 Filmography